


Harry's Adventures pt. 1

by Nancysarahi



Series: Dreamy Bruises [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nancysarahi/pseuds/Nancysarahi
Summary: Some fun with some of our favorite characters! Very short and sweet.





	Harry's Adventures pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi these are random snippets from my imagination! Have fun!  
> Bold and italicized is speaking through mind link or parseltongue  
> Italicized is for emphasis or spells

Harry knew it was the end. He was convinced he could create water out of thin air because his hands were releasing streams of it, he probably had sweat marks behind his knees and under his arms. He walked forward and continued walking forward until he stood upon a set of heavy doors.

The doors were decorated with snakes, the handles were snakes, the metal was enchanted (or maybe it was real?) to look like snakes moving across the surface. This was, irrefutably, Voldemort’s territory. Or could be it was Malfoy’s or some other Slytherin, honestly, but Harry knew for a fact that Tom Riddle was responsible for this door. He could feel his dark magic on the wards of the door. Harry quickly checked them and it seemed that they were simply anti-Apparation and anti-Portkey wards.

Harry grit his teeth and decided he would attempt to enter as stealthily as he could. He shot a Silencio at the doors and a feather-light charm in hopes that he could sneak in. He grabbed a snake, took a deep breath, crouched, and opened the door. He was expecting to be immediately shot by a curse, what faced him was perhaps worse than that.

There. Bellatrix. On Voldemort’s throne.

What.

Harry knew for a fact that Bellatrix was Voldemort’s dog. Everybody knew that. Everybody also knew that Voldemort required the highest form of respect and fear from everyone. Harry doubted that Voldemort would enjoy seeing his servant on his throne.

Harry shuffled in and gently shut the great door behind him, not willing to take any chances. He came to look for Tom, but Tom was obviously not here, so what should he do?

Bellatrix was writhing on the throne. Was she being tortured? Was she in pain? Harry could only hope. Then he saw her hand. She had her hand up her skirt? Harry wondered what she was doing when she released a high pitched groan and seemed to freeze. Harry was alarmed. What was happening?

Then Bellatrix got her hand from under her dress and seem to analyze her hand. She then stuck her fingers in her mouth. Harry was shell-shocked. He knew what she was doing now, his partner regularly did that after they… did things.

Bellatrix closed her eyes and slumped in the chair. Harry was always a nervous laugher. He let out a choked sound and Bellatrix snapped her eyes open and shot up out of the chair. Harry couldn’t stop it now, he began to laugh so hard that his stomach burned. He doubled over and clutched his sides, tears running down his face, and howling with delight.

He heard Bellatrix growl and he looked up at her, calming down a bit at the danger he sensed, her wand tightly clutched in her hand, looking equal parts enraged and terrified. Harry fell onto the floor with the force of his giggles.

“POTTER! You will not speak of this unless you want your tongue ripped out of your skull!” Bellatrix screeched at him, her dumb pet names for him not present in her rage.

“Bella, you know that you will not and cannot harm dear Harry,” a smooth voice said behind Harry. Both Harry and Bellatrix froze, Harry’s amusement forgotten and Bellatrix’s wand lowering. “Though I wonder what you did to make Harry laugh so deliciously? Could you tell me so I can delight him as well?” Bella gaped at her master. Harry smirked maliciously and turned to Voldemort… or Tom. God, he was beautiful.

Harry walked up to the Dark Lord and placed a hand on his chest, looking up at him with vindictiveness. “Well, you see my Lord”- Tom’s eyes lit up in pleasure whenever Harry called him that, especially if he was purring it- “I came in here because I had something to tell you, and what do I find instead of you in your throne? I see auntie Bella there, on your throne.” Harry hears a gasp and looks at Bella to see that she looks purple and choking. Harry turns back to his paramour and whispers with wide eyes, “You see, she was sitting on your throne and touching herself, master.”

Tom is struck between desire for Harry (why does he have to call him Lord and master while not in the bedroom?) and incredulity at Bellatrix. He really does not know how to react, he could feign ignorance and pretend he does not know what his lover means but he knows for a fact Harry would explain in great detail if only to upset Bella more. Voldemort settles on anger because that is easier. He kisses Harry on his forehead for being such a good boy and then turns to Bella. She immediately throws herself to her knees, head touching the floor. Voldemort snorts and tells her, “Bella, if you value your life, get out of here before I decide you are no longer necessary.”

Bella does not move for a second but then scrambles to her feet and rushes past them out the door. Tom looks down at Harry and sees that the boy – no, young man – is glaring at the spot Bella was at with a pout set on his face. Tom feels his cold heart thaw a little, not that he would ever admit it.

He chuckles and wraps Harry in his arms and bends his head a bit so he can hiss into the raven’s ear, “Thank you, dearest, for telling me of her transgression. You know I cannot dispose of her no matter how much she irks me, she is rabid and cuts down all my enemies without hesitation. It lets me lay in bed with you all day and have my way with you.” Tom can see that Harry’s face and ears are flush.

Harry peers up at Tom, wary. Tom immediately sees that and worries. “What’s wrong, little love?”

Harry chews on his lip and murmurs, “I thought you already knew but maybe not… I came here because I had something to tell you… I accidentally broke into your study and accidentally broke that statue that Draco gave you, on accident.”  
Tom stares down into the green eyes and wonders what he did to deserve being so shocked in one day. Voldemort inhales deeply and closes his eyes. That statue was his most prized possession, besides Harry and Nagini, of course. The statue is- was a disturbingly detailed Harry on his knees with the most innocent look on his face. When Harry is gone, Tom admits to pleasuring himself in front of statue Harry until he paints that white marble face with his essence. Tom knows how much Harry detests that statue.

He opens his eyes and sees Harry critically analyzing his face. He speaks then, voice as silky as the Veil of Death, “Harry. How did you accidentally break it? That statue was warded more than Hogwarts. If somebody broke it, they must have really wanted it gone.”

Harry breaks out of the embrace, backs away, and stands defensively with his arms crossed over his chest. “Well. Maybe somebody hated it. You like that statue more than me and it is ridiculous,” Harry sniffs and stares at him haughtily, “I know you like to jack off onto its face, which is unfair because you never do that to ME.” Tom is, once again, shocked. Harry wanted Tom to spill onto his face and felt jealous of an inanimate object. His robes suddenly seem too hot and tight. He steps forward until he captures his arrogant lover’s face. He presses a kiss to those cherry lips and whispers into the Chosen One’s mouth, “Sweetheart, if you wanted to service me orally, all you had to do was ask. You know I am not one to deny the pleasures of your sweet mouth.” Harry’s breath stutters as his pupils dilate. Then Tom smirks and says, “But you know how much that statue meant to me. I will punish you.”

Harry is terrified. Last time Tom punished him he was tied to the bed for two days with a vibrator inside him.

Tom releases Harry’s face and grabs his small hand. Tom leads them to the throne that Bella desecrated, he is about to vanish it when he realizes that this would grate on Harry’s nerves. Voldemort shoots a nonverbal, wandless cleaning charm at it still. He sits down primly on the throne and stares at Harry who is looking at him dumbly.

“Well? Get on your knees. You know what to do,” he commands coldly.

Harry immediately sinks to his knees and gazes up at Tom with desire and trepidation. Such a combination should be punishable with a lifelong sentence at Azkaban, Tom decides. Harry licks his lips and starts undoing the buttons on Tom’s trousers. After he accomplishes that, he daintily grabs Tom’s manhood and licks a stripe from the base to the tip. Tom’s hand shoots out and grabs Harry’s hair. He smirks down at the besotted young man.

“Did you think that you would simply pleasure me?” Tom’s magic coalesces and creates a blindfold that would blind anyone and a long piece of fabric. Tom releases Harry’s hair and bends over to tie the fabric around Harry’s wrists until there is no possible way the troublemaker can get out of them. He places the blindfold on his lap, waiting. He guides his cock to the boy’s lips, Harry greedily opens his mouth to taste and Tom could nearly cum at the site.

Harry relishes in this, he loves tasting Tom, he loves being tied up, and he loves how beautiful Tom looks. His mouth works on Tom while he gazes up at his face with so much want and love. He hums around the delicious organ and lowers his head until his nose is nudging Tom’s groomed pubic hair. God, Tom is so fucking hot. Tom’s eyes are closed and his hand is in Harry’s hair, guiding him. Harry drinks in the sight of his beloved. Then the hand in his hair makes him stop. Harry makes a noise of dissent that makes Tom shiver. Tom looks down at the boy. His lips are glossed with saliva and precum, his eyes are glossy and wide, cheeks flushed. A lesser man would have finished already. Good thing Tom is closer to a god than a man.

Harry snorts and Tom is ripped out of his musings with an amused voice in his head saying, “Are you sure you even need me to suck your dick? Seems you’re fully capable of jerking yourself off. A god? Really?” Tom glares down at the minx and raises his occlumency walls.

“Maybe you should be gagged.” Tom summons a ball gag that he knows infuriates Harry simply because it is so large that he salivates too much. Tom loves seeing his boy drooling.

* * *

 

“He SAW you? Did he tell our Lord?” Narcissa cannot help but wonder how Bella is her sister.

“Well, yes. I was not punished. Perhaps the Lord likes the thought of me pleasuring myself on his throne?” Bella sighs wistfully. Lucius is unsure whether Bella has suffered from mental damage recently, but then realizes she has always been unbalanced.

“You know what? I am the most favored Death Eater. Lucius could not even come near the amount that the Dark Lord values me. Cissy, perhaps you should be marked so that both you and I can lead the forces under His command.”

Lucius has had enough of this and gets up, marching to the throne room before Bella’s stupidity spills over.

Bella giggles and skips after him. Narcissa is following at a more sedate pace behind them, a serene smile on her face at the sight of her husband and sister.


End file.
